marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Ellis (Earth-199999)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = White House | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = President of the United States | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Drew Pearce; Shane Black | First = | HistoryText = Matthew Ellis is the current President of the United States of America. ]] In one of his videos, the Mandarin threatened to kill Thomas Richards, an accountant for the Roxxon Oil Company, if Ellis failed to call within 30 seconds. Although the President complied with the request, the Mandarin ignored the call and, in a mock execution, pretended to shoot Richards in the head. Aboard Air Force One, the President was captured and imprisoned inside the Iron Patriot Armor by Eric Savin under the orders of Aldrich Killian. Tony Stark and Colonel Rhodes traced Killian to an impounded Roxxon oil tanker where Killian intended to kill President Ellis on live television. Ellis was being suspended high above the tanker, immobilized in the Iron Patriot armor, as he didn't know how to operate it. Ellis was eventually released from the armor, when Rhodes takes the President to safety, and Vice President Rodriguez was removed due to conspiring against Ellis. The following year, President Ellis was visiting the Capitol Building when Hydra (as S.H.I.E.L.D.) attempted to kill 20 million people with Project Insight. Ellis was one of the targets for elimination before being saved by Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson. A year later, President Ellis announced he had by executive order created the Advanced Threat Containment Unit. The purpose of the ATCU was to protect the planet from the increasing risk posed by alien threats (such as the Chitauri and Malekith), and would fill the role once served by S.H.I.E.L.D. Three months after the assassination of ATCU leader Rosalind Price, President Ellis met with Director Phil Coulson, who was leading the new S.H.I.E.L.D. Price had previously recommended that S.H.I.E.L.D. and the ATCU against advanced threats. Even though he couldn't openly reauthorize S.H.I.E.L.D., Ellis trusted Price's judgement and decided to semi-legalize the outlawed agency to serve as the black ops unit against the advanced threats due to their superior knowledge. The ATCU would remain the public face of Ellis' administration, but its new leader, General Talbot, would answer directly to Coulson. However, the one thing Ellis couldn't help Coulson with was Gideon Malick, whom Coulson identified as Hydra, due to Malick's extensive influence as a former member of the World Security Council and the lack of proof implicating Malick in Price's murder. However, Ellis gave Coulson free reign to take Malick down. After Agents Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter were captured by the Russians after assassinating three of the Prime Minister's opposition who were plotting a coup due to Malick's influence. At Coulson's request, Ellis got Interpol to step in on the pair's interrogation. To avoid an international incident, as the Russians suspected that S.H.I.E.L.D. was still active, Ellis had to disavow their actions. With Coulson posing as the ATCU advisor, they were able to arrange for Morse and Hunter's release, considering their part in saving the Prime Minister's life. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Air Force One | Weapons = | Notes = * William Sadler portrays President Ellis in Iron Man 3 and in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "The Laws of Nature", "Bouncing Back", and "Parting Shot". * Matthew's full name was revealed in Captain America: The Winter Soldier as it appears as the speaker of a quote written in one of the walls of the Captain America exhibit in the Smithsonian Institution. | Trivia = * Ellis's name is an homage to writer Warren Ellis, creator of the concept of the Extremis virus in the first issues of ''Iron Man'' (Vol. 4), as the storyline of Iron Man 3 was heavily influenced by his creation. This is not the first time an Extremis-related story has paid homage to Ellis, as another character debuted in the pages of ''Iron Man'' #5, during a story arc that featured numerous enemies who got their hands on the Extremis virus. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Мэттью Эллис (199999) Category:Presidents of the United States Category:2013 Character Debuts